


Random ranting from school

by NoJuliet



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2020-10-28 04:24:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20772488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoJuliet/pseuds/NoJuliet
Summary: I got super angry looking through my gmail because I saw all this stuff from Wattpad and I can't get on it...!!!!!!!!





	1. HaTe ScHoOl

**Author's Note:**

> I got super angry looking through my gmail because I saw all this stuff from Wattpad and I can't get on it...!!!!!!!!

Hi people! I'm happy you chose to read this for whatever reason you chose!! Good vibes only!! All I do is rant about issues that concern no one but myself, so... I won't be offended if you leave now. :l IT's really ok. Anyway, my stupid school blocked Wattpad about a year ago, after my mom took my only other connection to Wattpad. I miss all my readers(I'm surprised I have any!!) but I was working on this really crappy story that everyone loved and I see people comment on stories or on other things I've commented on before. I see knew followers but can't greet them. I can't respond to my private messages and I feel really shitty about it because I love talking to these people!! They had character and love with life!!! I am so fustrated and only 10 min before this class im stuck in ends and I have to plaster more fake smiles to all my friends! Good bye peeps, all good vibes!!

Peace Peeps,  
Leo/ NoJuliet


	2. Freeloaders

I hate how some student like to trick others into thinking that they need help when in reality they just don't want to work. Parents wonder why some students excel in class, its probably because THEY ARE DOING THEIR CLASSMATES WORK AS WELL!!!!! I HATE THAT PEOPLE TAKE ADVANTAGE OF A PERSONS GOOD HEART!! PLAYING ON THEIR SYMPATHY!!!!!!If a child does not want to do work, alright...sometimes some children are just too spoiled, but then you take that precious child's time also!! They have no idea that that said child is using them like an instrument! IT PISSES ME OFFFF!!! THERE IS NO EXCUSE FOR THAT!

Thanks for reading, sorry I got pissed for a sec.

Peace Peeps,  
Leo/ NoJuliet


	3. no RANT today!!! YAAAAY

I have a good note today... I'm going to post a Frelu, tho i am a devoted Cobra/Erik lover Freed is just.......

Damn tho:P ;) so its either going to be Bound to her or bound by love. I really look forward to posting it and I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it. Jk!   
I know its gonna be a pain but I hope you feel along with Lucy.

I love you all, you are amazing for putting up with my crazy!!<3 <3<3  
Peace  
Leo/NoJuliet


	4. Boy issues

Ok, to be honest, I'd never thought I'd ever have to type a chapter on my own boy issues (in reality its really a small problem but for me its a big deal) a boy whose a friend of a friend asked me out and now I'm all over the place. I usually don't date because anime is my life but lately I've had more issues perking up. Well this guy is super funny but a bit reckless. I don't know if I should...thoughts anyone?


	5. Happy Valentine's

Hey everyone, I hope you have a great Valentine's day and never let anyone bring you down! You are perfect the way you are and never change that for anyone! Never take anything for granted and count your blessing, remember to help those who have less. And just be kind to one another <3 :)


End file.
